Out of Mind, Out of Sight
by Evilbakuragirl
Summary: Raven begins to feel she is invisable to the rest of the titans. Her powers, being emotionally based, start to make it so. Can someone save her before she does something stupid or her powers send her insane. BBxR, Suicide attempt, Mentality


Title: Out of mind, Out of Sight

Author: Arkarian1771

Summary: Raven begins to feel she is invisable to the rest of the titans. Her powers, being emotionally based, start to make it so. Can someone save her before she does something stupid or her powers send her insane. (BBxR, Suicide attempt, Mentality)

Disclaimer: I don not own Teen Titans!

* * *

Raven slowly wandered into the main room and glanced around, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing on the play station, Robin was probably in his room training… or with Starfire, they had been together for two months now though they still denied it to all the other titans. Raven went to the cupboard, making her typical herbal tea, then started on her way to her room when she heard a loud shout from behind her, she spun around quickly, dropping the cup to the floor. Anger built up in her as she realised it was simply Beastboy's distressed shout at losing to Cyborg, she began to sweep the broken cup of the floor then glancing down slipped a shard into her pocket, no one noticed she'd even dropped the cup. Not bothering to make a new cup of tea she went to her room, then changed her mind and headed down to the bathroom.

Glancing around at the pure white bathroom Raven began to run a bath and undress, taking the shard from her pocket, she dipped her feet into the ice cold water and sat down staring dully around

"No one knows what's happing to me, no one can see I'm, I'm fading…" her voice trailed of and she looked down at her feet, they were almost invisible under the water. She held the shard out over her wrist and squeezed her eyes shut before slashing the sharper side over her wrist. Pain flooded through her body but she made no noise as she opened her eyes and slashed again sinking into the deep bath "goodbye fair cruelty" she whispered making a third slash onto her other wrist. Her face sank fully under the bloody water and she dropped the shard into the water. She lay there barely conscious, deaf to someone banging on the bathroom door due to the rushing that filled her ears.

Beastboy transformed into a beetle crawling under the bathroom door to where he heard the screaming from. He morphed back to human form and gasped as he stared into the blood bath,

"Raven?" he whispered pulling the semi conscious witch from the now watery blood rather than bloody water. "Oh God! SOMEONE HELP!" he yelled out moving her hair from her eyes "hold on Raven, hold on" he whispered watching desperately as her eyes blinked feebly before sliding shut. Cyborg, a hurriedly dresses Robin and half dressed Starfire appeared in the door way.

"What's wrong BB?" Cyborg asked calmly looking around

"Don't you see her? It's Raven!" Beastboy screamed holding the dieing girl in his arms.

"What?" Cyborg said blinking before Raven came into focus "Oh no! Raven!" he whispered "Robin! Call an ambulance, now! Starfire… Get dressed!" Cyborg shouted pulling a towel over Raven and lifting her out of Beastboy's arms.

Soon enough sirens could be heard in the distance as the titans sat round the bed which Raven floated slightly above as her subconscious mind healed her. The paramedics burst in and pulled her over the stretcher gently. The titans followed the van in silence to the hospital. When they were aloud in no one knew what to expect, the nurse had warned them it would be bad. Beastboy went in first and gasped. Raven was on the bed sitting up with her usual mug of herbal tea, but that was her only normal thing. Beastboy fell back in shock, Raven was covered in wires like a metal armour, restraints kept her in place with red marks showing where she had struggled against them, he stared into her eyes where tears streamed down from her dead violet irises.

"Raven… Why?" he whispered tears breaking into his eyes as well.

"No one noticed. I was fading away. No one noticed!" Raven replied shifting in the mass of wires that covered her.

"I did, I saw you. You weren't fading away" Beastboy muttered angrily,

"liar!" Raven hissed angrily "I am!" she pulled her feet from her hospital slippers to reveal her feet, or really to reveal no feet. Beastboy's eyes went wide with shock.

"Raven…" he whispered again and walked over to the bedside taking her hand. Raven screamed out and thrashed in her restraints her nails scratching Beastboy's face leaving small scars and a little blood trickling. Beastboy stood up and backed away as the room went black smothered in Raven's magic. He ran out the room slamming the door, shouts resonated from the room as he collapsed against the door. Doctors and nurses pushed past him running into the room, eventually the outburst stopped and a few words of "revenge" and "ignored" could be heard in a non-cohesive string of mutterings.

Beastboy went out into the waiting room to join the other titans

"how is she?" Robin asked softly noting the tears and blood on Beastboy's grave face.

"bad" he replied

"why did I not know our friend was so unhappy?" Starfire asked sadly,

"no one did Star" Cyborg said shaking his head

"it wasn't you fault" Robin added putting an arm comfortingly around her. Starfire nodded

"we shall go see her now Robin?" she asked as a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, Raven is not currently allowed any more visitors because she is asleep, but she told me to thank you all for coming, and Beastboy that she is sorry for how she reacted" the nurse says staring at the floor before meeting Beastboy's eyes both of them suspecting how bad things were for Raven. "she'll most likely be physically all right soon, thanks to her healing capabilities" the nurse said softly.

"What about mentally?" Beastboy asked nervously, the nurse shook her head.

"Sorry we don't know" the nurse whispered. "If you need anything, ask for Jean. I am Raven's main nurse and will always know how Raven is" she added before exiting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
